The Empire (Rewritten)
|-| Prologue= "In Fate's hand, it has been declared. Two kingdoms will become three, one will rise to rule them all and two will fall into ruin." |-| Kapitel Eins= "Do you wish to join the sacred Wolf clan, Thezwolf?" asked Wolfie, the leader and founder of the clan to one of the recruits who had gathered by his castle. Wolfie was a tyrant and he often killed unsuspecting villagers for his own enjoyment, or if they didn't give him what he wanted. He was feared throughout the land and although most of the creatures hated him, they didn't dare oppose his rule. However, deep in the undergrowth's of the forest, a single cottage stood. The dragons who lived in the cottage were known as "Ruhige Nacht", or the rebels. The rebels were a group of magical creatures that fought against all evil that harmed the innocent, and protected the weak from the tyrannical. However, due to the war breaking out, there were only two dragons left. Their names were Cloudy and DL. Both wanted to recruit more members and bring an end to the war. They both had special abilities that were only unique to them, DL could see the future (however, not everything) and Cloudy could talk or transform into any animal she wanted. Both of them had a quite peaceful life in the cottage, until, Wolfie and a group of his followers invaded the cottage one day. Cloudy and DL had both managed to fly away, just in time before Wolfie could find out anything and interrogate them. Not knowing where to go, they flew to the nearest place possible, which just happened to be the thunderstorm mountains. |-| Kapitel Zwei= "Xeno, how are you feeling?" asked Ellie, staring worriedly down at her little sister. Ellie's species of dragon was a cybernetic dragon and her sister's was a royal blue dragon, both very rare species. Xeno had the power to use blue lightning and Ellie had the power to summon heavenly lightning from the sky's above, both were very powerful. "We have to go, their coming for us!" hissed Ellie, grabbing the few possessions they had and dragging Xeno to the cave entrance. "Ellie, listen to me! The dreams have told me that the enemies are close and there will be an unnecessary death!" said Zara, speaking up from her usual and quiet demeanour. Ellie froze at her comment, but then chose to ignore it after a moment and kept on dragging Xeno. Before long, night had fallen and the two sisters found themselves lost in a forest. "I think, we should have gone the other way.." said Ellie, trailing off hopelessly as what seemed like eternal darkness settled on the forest. "So, does that make us lost?" asked Xeno, looking around for any signs of danger. Xeno had always believed in the scary tales of the forest, especially ones where faceless dragons would come out and kill you from behind. "Absolutely not!" screeched Ellie and kept on walking, until she hit her head on a big yew tree. Ellie lifted her head to look at the tree, but then suddenly scrambled far away from the tree in fear, as if she had seen something on the tree. "What's wrong? Scared of a tree?" teased Xeno as she confidently strode up to the tree and looked at it. A second later however, she was running back in fear as well. What scared them both wasn't the tree, it was the writing on tree that said "HE'S ALWAYS WATCHING." Xeno was trying to retrace her steps back to where they last were but she bumped into something instead. They should have started to run, but curiosity got the best of the two sisters and they turned around. The dragon that stood in front of them had four long legs with sharp claws, was dressed in a tuxedo, horns that pierced the moonlight, and large white wings. However, what scared them the most was that the dragon had a head, but no face. "K-Kiyo?!" stuttered Ellie, shocked that she would see him here. "The..one...and..only." said Kiyo, looking as amused as faceless dragon could get. "Spit it out, what do you want?!" said Ellie, getting more enraged by the minute, for some reason. "Nothing..I'm..just dropping..by, who's...the..little..bug..anyways?" asked Kiyo, both curious and amused at the same time by Ellie's behaviour. "For your information, I am not a bug! I am Ellie's younger sister, Xeno!" said Xeno furiously, obviously mad that Kiyo was annoying her like she was a little kid. "I..see, so..your..alive.." he said, with what seemed to be a maniacal smile. Xeno was getting seriously more creeped out by the second, and she tugged on Ellie's tail, signalling that she wanted to get out of here. "Well, we're off! It was FUN meeting up again, I hope we never have to see you again." said Ellie sarcastically. If this wasn't such a scary situation, Xeno would have bursted out laughing on the ground there. With one sharp turn, Ellie dragged Xeno through the bushes and out of Kiyo's sight. Kiyo just stood there with a sigh and then flew off to attend his own matters. While walking through the bushes, Xeno accidentally scraped her talon on one of the thorns, and that somehow sent Ellie into an hysterical fit. "Are you okay? Is it infected? Do we need to find a healer?" said Ellie, firing three questions at Xeno in record time. "I'm fine! I'm a big girl and besides, it was just a small thorn." retorted Xeno, angry at how overprotective her sister was over a THORN. |-| Kapitel Drei= Xeno wanted to keep travelling, but Ellie insisted they take shelter somewhere so that she could get a good look at Xeno's talon. After taking a look at the talon, Ellie had been screeching about how careful she should have been and that it would never happen again. However, Xeno just sat there and huffed angrily, why was her sister always so worked up over these small injuries? Just as Xeno was going to retort angrily, Ellie suddenly bursted into tears. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to get mad at you.." trailed Xeno, unsure on what was wrong with her sister. "SILENCE!" hissed Ellie, glaring at Xeno as if she was the cause of all the problems and tears. As Xeno slowly walked away from her sister, she realized something. Was this all related to Kiyo? Had she met him from the past? Xeno gave a small sigh and kept on walking, leaving her sister in deep thought and tears. ~*Flashback*~ "Take the egg! Just leave me and take the egg!" yelled Scarlett, struggling to fly back up the ledge. She threw one hopeful look at her mate, Lunar and started falling down into darkness. Lunar heard her plea, and flew out to catch the egg, just as it was about to break. With one final push, Scarlett managed to land on a nearby ledge and collapsed, panting for breath. "Scarlett, please don't leave..We all need you here!" cried Lunar, getting more and more desperate at the time. Scarlett chuckled softly and said "I'm dying, we both know that. It'll be alright though, everything will turn out alright." While the battle commenced, Ellie was on a higher ledge with Kiyo, horrified at the whole scene that was playing out in front of them. "My mother is dying!" cried Ellie as tears started to bubble up and threatened to fall. Kiyo was speechless for a second, but then he slowly cleared his breath and said: "We need to start a new future." Ellie payed this no heed and instead, flew down to where her father was and where her mother was dying. Ellie gently buried herself close to her mother as she listened by to hear what they wanted to name the egg. "I want to name her XenoFlare, or Xeno for short." said Scarlett, and with one final sigh, gently crumpled to the ground. "Mom? Mom?! Please don't be dead!" whispered Ellie softly, while looking at her heartbroken father's face. He nodded and said "I'm afraid Scarlett is dead, there is nothing we can do anymore." Just as the remaining members of the royal family were about to leave, Kiyo strode up quietly and made a deal with them. "We can join forces, we'll make a new kingdom, a perfect one." said Kiyo, using the most persuadable voice as he could get. Ellie's father nodded in agreement, but Ellie growled angrily. "Never, I have to protect this egg for my mother's sake! I will never go!" hissed Ellie, and with one sweeping motion, swept the egg toward her. "Fine then! You can go save your precious egg!" hissed Kiyo angrily and swept the egg off the ledge. Ellie didn't say anything and immediately chased after the egg to catch it. "How dare you dishonour our family!" shouted Lunar and ran to strike Kiyo. Kiyo didn't react to anything except for slashing Lunar with the tip of his claws. Before long, Lunar was on the ground, bleeding to death. Just as Lunar took his last breath, Ellie flew back up with the egg. "How could you? We are never being friends again!" screeched Ellie angrily, grabbed the egg, and flew off without a single glance back. In the end, Kiyo stood there, looking dismayed and without another glance, left. ~*End of Flashback*~ "Ellie, can you tell me more about my parents?" asked Zara, genuinely curious on who were the sisters mother. "That is a story for another day, when the time is right, alright?" said Ellie, after drying off her tears and gently embracing Zara. The two sisters then fell into a deep slumber, still held in each others embrace.